Gadge was totally cannon
by MM1232
Summary: Just another collection of one shots for the Gadge fandom. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I thought that it would be really fun to add yet another Gadge oneshot collection to this fandom. It will be easier to update since it isn't part of a whole story so I will probably be more on top of this than my other story. I'm just gonna roll with this and see how it goes.**

* * *

Gale clenched his jaw tightly after shutting the door to his room angrily. He would skip dinner entirely.

Yet again his two tributes from 12 were killed off within the first week of the games. The guilt was rapidly continuing to consume Gale during his three years as a mentor. He was selected as the male tribute for the 74th Hunger Games, and ever since then, his life had become a drastically more depressing existence.

During the games he wasn't close with the female tribute from his district, but it was still a gut wrenching experience to watch someone get stabbed to death by the careers not even 5 minutes into the games. It wasn't just her face that haunted him though, but the faces of all his fellow tributes as well as the ones he couldn't save as a mentor.

It would be easy for him to take the same path as his own mentor, Haymitch. But unfortunately, his status as the new Finnick Odair prohibited drunk and crazy behavior. It was yet another torture that he had to endure. But in a way, he felt that he deserved it. Why should he get to live happily after so many young and innocent children had to die? This was his punishment for winning the games. Life as a victor, was no victory.

* * *

Later that night, Gale made his way to the kitchen, hoping that he could at least get away with a light nightcap at this hour. The loft was silent as he walked down the hallway. Haymitch was no doubt knocked out in his own room after the events of this evening. It was getting to be too much and Gale was exhausted.

When he reached the kitchen he realized that one of the Avoxes was still at work cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Her back was to him and her long blonde hair was sleeked back into a low ponytail, except for a few wisps of hair that Gale could see hanging out. From behind he could tell that she carried herself with a sense of dignity, a rare trait of Capital Avoxes, who were trained to be subordinate.

As he approached the alcohol cabinet he coughed lightly in order to casually make her aware of his presence. He learned early on that he was not supposed to have any direct contact with an Avox, no matter how unfair that may seem, so he reached for the Whiskey and shot glass without sparing her another glance. It was only when he heard the sound of an alarmed gasp followed by shattering that he turned around. His heart skipped a beat and he was completely shocked by the face that greeted him.

"Undersee?" he asked.

Madge Undersee's panicked wide blue eyes stared back.

* * *

Now that he saw her, he realized that her long blonde hair should have been a dead giveaway. Back in 12 he had always thought that she was gorgeous, even though she was a townie and the daughter of the mayor. Before being a victor, it was because of those reasons that he never engaged in conversation with her or tried to get to know her better. After winning the games and gaining status in Panem did he realize how truly foolish he had been, to believe that her family sided with the Capitol. They had to keep up appearances, even though they were suffering too.

Standing in the kitchen right then, and staring into Madge's beautiful blue eyes, his heart broke for her. She didn't deserve this life.

Last year there was a terrible uprising in 12. One of the few strings of rebellions that were continuing to pop up throughout the districts. It was believed that the Mayor and his family were executed for their participation in the rebellious crimes. Madge's supposed death was yet another ghost to add to his nightmares. A ghost that now knelt in front of him.

Madge reached down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate that she dropped. Her arms shaking as she avoided eye contact with Gale.

He reached out to grab a shard at the same time that she did and their hands briefly touched before Madge jerked hers back with a hard stare.

"Sorry," he croaked out.

Madge continued to pick up the pieces in silence quickly before both she and Gale dumped everything into the trash. She turned to leave out of the servant quarters but Gale grabbed her quickly by the arm to get her attention.

"Don't go," he pleaded. He was in desperate need of company and a familiar face was helpful, despite the situation. Madge stared back and searched his face before her eyes softened suddenly and she nodded her head.

Gale realized that they couldn't just stand there out in the open, and so he took her up to the roof.

* * *

"I am so sorry," he said as soon as they stepped outside. "And not just for this, but for how I've treated you in the past." His voice raw as remorse filled him.

Madge pulled her hand out of his grasp (he hadn't realized he was still tightly holding her hand, a feeling that wasn't at all unpleasant) and she blushed slightly before straightening up and glaring back as if to say, _I don't want you're pity._

"Aw shit Madge," he responded with a sigh. "I mean it. God you sound just like me back in the day." He took a breath before continuing. "I was a fool, and I treated you like Trash even though I knew that you were a good person. And I'm sorry that I made your life miserable. But I guess that's what I do now." He added. "I ruin lives Madge." He was starting to ramble desperately, the pressures of the last three years building up quickly. His voice shook as he continued, "I'm a failure Madge. God I'm so sorry. I am so sorry for everything and for this goddamn county." His hands raked through his already disheveled hair as he tried to release all this pain and regret.

Because of this country, he was never going to hear Madge's voice again. He wouldn't hear her respond fiercely to any debate, or stand up to him about her wealth or status like she used to back in 12. He wouldn't hear her passion about democracy and freedom, a dream that she shared with him after the victory tour celebration all those years ago at her big fancy house.

His chest hurt as he developed one more reason to hate the capitol. As if he didn't have enough already.

Suddenly he felt her soft hand come and rest against his cheek, and he looked down into her eyes, round with pain, but open with forgiveness. The tears brimming within were a sign that she forgave him, and was moved by his own passion. She held his stare and ran her thumb against his scruff, the corners of her mouth lifting into a light smile, a comforting embrace in dark times. She couldn't make the years of pain go away, but her presence was the hope that Gale had been searching for.


	2. Chapter 2

Madge stops playing the piano when she hears her father rush out of his office, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" She asks, standing up from the bench as her father walks by towards the front door.

"It's the new head peacekeeper. Stay here, it's dangerous in town right now," he replies while grabbing his coat and hurrying out the front door into the cold snow.

Madge wasn't stupid, she knew that something big was happening. She had been keeping an eye on the progress of the riots in the other districts through her dad's office and access to outside knowledge.

She knew that Katniss and Peeta's actions in the games were sparking a rebellion, the new addition of Thread was evidence of the President trying to silence any rebellious behavior. Whatever was going on the district right now, must be important.

She grabs her grey coat from the coatrack by the door and slips on a pair of shoes before running outside, completely ignoring her father's warning.

She hears screams and wails of pain as she gets closer to the town center. People are running every direction, trying to dodge the oncoming troops of peacekeepers that chase after them. Madge worries for the other parts of the district, this was just the town, and it was in an uproar.

As Madge worries for the district, she sees troops of peacekeepers running down the path into the Seam and to the Hob. She can see fire from a distance and her heart stops in panic. Gale's family is there. Are they safe?

Gale and Madge aren't that close, but when Peeta and Katniss went into the games they formed their own sort of alliance.

Madge didn't have anyone to talk to since two of her only friends were both thrust into the Hunger Games. Gale was lonely as well, and somewhere between Madge visiting Prim and Gale delivering game, they came to respect each other, and would often talk whenever they were lonely.

Madge is about to run down to the Seam right away and check on Gale and his family, but her thoughts are interrupted by a loud crack sound coming from the center of town.

In her worry Madge turns quickly and runs to the town square, her footfalls a quiet contrast to the cries of the citizens.

She approaches a large group of people surrounding something and as she stands on her toes to see farther, she knows something is wrong. She can't quite see over the heads of the people, but she hears the cries of a man followed by another smack. Her chest fills with worry and her heartbeat quickens. Perhaps it's Peeta? Has the capitol decided to punish him and Katniss?

She tries to make her way forward through the crowd.

"You don't want to be going there," a voice calls to her.

Madge turns to see Rooba the butcher approaching her from the side. She delivers the news that causes Madge's heart to skip a beat.

"It's the hunter boy, he was caught with a turkey." Rooba's eyes were remorseful and filled with sadness.

Madge doesn't wait around to hear Rooba continue to speak. She pushes past the crowd and fights against the backs of the onlookers seeing Gale's punishment.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she sees.

Gale is tied to the whipping post, passed out with his exposed back ripped open from the brutal lashes. From the number of marks Madge guesses that it was somewhere between 15 and 20 lashes.

In that moment Madge only has time to feel. Seeing him tied up and broken makes her feel something for him that is strong. It comes as a sudden realization.

Maybe it was born during those days of comfortable silence when they just sat together. Or when he took her out to the woods and they talked about their shared hatred for the Capitol and also about a possible rebellion. Or maybe it was when they discussed her dream of democracy and Gale looked at her like she wasn't that snobby rich girl he always thought her to be.

Madge doesn't think about she'll do next. Instead, she steps out in front of the boy who has already struggled through so much pain, the boy who has the biggest and most loving heart in the district, and blocks the whip from hurting Gale even more time.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" She cries out. But the whip instead comes slashing down on her and rips open her cheek. It burns, but she continues to hold her ground against Thread.

She thinks she hears a panicked cry from the crowd, he father maybe. But her mind is hazy with fear and her body is shaking.

The entire crowd is silent in that moment, a painful silence that leaves Madge's ears ringing.

"Step back girl," Thread warns as he winds his arm back again, ready to strike her down to get to Gale. "This boy needs to be punished."

Madge is terrified, but she feels that maybe this is what she is supposed to do. She is tired of sitting around, watching as the capitol tears down all who struggle to survive.

She may not be The Girl on Fire, and she may never get to tell Gale how she feels about him, but courage runs in her family. Maybe she'll go down with bravery, just like her aunt did. Madge crouches down to protect Gale. She closes her eyes to accept the pain.

But the whip never cracks.

"Hold it!"

When she opens her eyes, she watches as Haymitch runs through the crowd and comes to pull her up to her feet.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asks, his eyes full of worry.

Madge's eyes are watering and she gestures to Gale who is still shaking in and out of consciousness on the post.

"I'll take care of this, stay here by him."

Madge kneels by Gale and brushes his hair a little bit. He stirs underneath her hands and Madge can feel her heat start to beat again and she relaxes.

Maybe he'll be okay.

"Undersee?" He mumbles out.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine." Her voice cracks as she whispers.

Gale seems to fall back into unconsciousness yet again and Madge looks up when she hears feet approaching.

Katniss reaches Madge first, behind her is Peeta. Katniss looks towards Madge with a confused expression.

"What was that about? Why did you save him?" She asks.

Madge is too shaky and anxious to explain. "He's my friend too." Is all she says before reluctantly standing up and letting Katniss reach for Gale.

She shares a brief glance with Peeta, and Peeta looks at her like he understands.

Meanwhile, she can hear Haymitch arguing with Thread.

"Don't you know who that is? That's the mayor's daughter, and I don't think he'll be too happy that you've messed up his daughter's pretty face."

Thread rests his hands on his hips. "She interfered with the punishment of a criminal."

"I don't care what she did. I saw her father run off a minute ago and I'm sure he is already making a call to the capitol about this."

Thread looks cornered, unsure of how to proceed. From that point on it's kind of a blur for Madge. A woman steps forward into the crowd, stating that Gale has clearly met his punishment, and then he's loaded onto a wooden plank and guided by Katniss and Peeta to the Victor's village.

"You might want to put some ice on that cheek, sweetheart."

Madge turns around to find Haymitch who has snuck up behind her.

"How can I help him Haymitch?" She asks desperately.

"Does your mom have some extra morphling?"

Madge nods quickly.

"The boy's going to need it."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Leave any suggestions because it prevents me from having writer's block!**


End file.
